Fourth of Surprise
by Katiemeabc
Summary: My bff and i were having a sleepover ALONE at my house and a less violent version of this happened, made me think of this story. Also just so you know my now ex bf is a good guy not anything like his character in this story
1. Chapter 1

The cold water hitting my body was a major relief from the hot, humid and sticky day outside. I was just stepping into the shower, and started to wash my hair when some soap got into my eyes, "Crap! F%$#!" I was deathly afraid of closing my eyes right now. For fear some ax murder would come into the bathroom when I shut my eyes. I quickly rinsed my eyes out and the burning went away. I turned around just to check that no one was there. I know it's a little pathetic for a fourteen year old to be afraid, but hey, I read horror books and watch scary movies what can I say? Thankfully no one was standing their holding a gun menacingly threatening to shoot me, which was a major ease to know I was going to be alive for the next feew minutes. I hurriedly finish my shower and walk down stairs. A crash sounded from outside, normally I would be freaked out of my mind and I do admit I jumped a bit, but it was the Fourth of July and the neighbors go crazy with fireworks. I come around the computer and find Lex sitting at the computer on Facebook with her boyfriend. "How's Matt?" She gives an irritated look and sighs,

"He's fine, how's Jake?"

"Touche!" I reply.

"You're starting to sound a lot more like Lizzy lately" She smiles, "but so how is he?"

"Oh you know! Awesome, he's so nice, and very funny!"

"Good, im happy for you"

"Thanks, you too."

We continue to chat about random gossip, and listen to our fav music when a loud, heart stopping thud comes from upstairs. We both give each other a "I'm scared to death, what the hell are we gonna do" look. I take a deep breath, "I'm gonna go check it out."

"What! No I think we should just call my mom to pick us up!"

"Oh come on the doors have been locked all day! I'm going"

"Fine, I'm going with you." I start up the stairs when Lex cries, "Wait we should get something sharp!" right, that's smart! She grabs a hair brush and I give her a look? That's not all that sharp? What are you gonna do, groom him to death. I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen and pull out a butchers knife. Im about to leave when I go back and grab another knife,

"Want one?" She nods and I grab another knife for her and we start up the stairs


	2. Chapter 2

I take a deep breath and slam open the door to my room, hoping to scare whomever was in there. It was dark so I reach out and use the knife to flip on the light switch, and I enter the room. Lex is right on my heels as I search the closet. "One room down, three to go." Lex nods and I move on to my parents room. When I enter the room, the lights are already on. I search my parents bathroom and closet, then under the bed. "Nothing in here, Lex." When I recive no answer I am frightened to find Lex no longer in the room._ Did she even come into the room with me?_ I ask myself. "Lex! Lex!" I call, _Oh God! What if he got her! Oh lord oh lord. NOOOO!_ My mind is frantic, horror fantisies of my best friend laying face down with a gun shot in her back, fill my mind. I choke back tears and grip my knifes in my hand and open the door to my brothers room. Yet again the lights are on. My eyes grow wide as I relize that I turned off the lights in his room before I took my shower. I hear Lex's scream come from Marks room, determined to save my best friend from whatever a**hole was trying to hurt her, I slam open the door. Lex jumps up from looking under Mark's bed, her knife ready to kill. A breath of relief escapes from my mouth as I try to comprehend the idea that my bff isn't about to be murdered by some crazed serial killer. "W-why'd you s-scream?' I demand. Lex pulls something from under Mark's bed, and shows it to. I know understand why she shrieked. In her hand she had a … _Playboy. _A giggle escapes my mouth "Oh Mark." A grin spreads across Lex's face,

"How old is he?"

"Haha 12!"

"Oh my gawsh!" I flash her a devilish smirk.

"You know what I will be using this for?"  
"Tell me!" I pause for dramatic effect,

"BLACKMAIL!"

"You are oh-so-smart!" I give her a thanks-so-much-for-appreciating-my-evil-skills smile and we both grab our knifes. With Mark's being the last room upstairs we head back down to the computer. We both laugh our heads off at how silly we were being.

"Hey, is Jake on?" Lexie rolls her eyes.

"Obsessive much?" I give her a can't-help-it look and she checks her chatroom. "As a matter a fact he is"

"Move over!" I shoot as I shove her off the chair and log off her account and into mine.

Katiemeabc: Hey there

Takejake: Hey, haven't seen u in 4ever!

Miss you so much!

Katiemeabc: I miss you, 2!

Takejake: ur new profile pic is super cute!

Katiemeabc: Aww thanx ur so sweet

"Ugh!" Lex grunts " Gag me with a stick!"

"Oh please! You're just jealous that Matt is Mister. Don't Touch Me."

"Sorry that I love to give hugs! And that he cringes whenever anyone touches him! That's so not my fault!"


	3. Chapter 3

I smile, Lex and Matt have been together forever but most of that forever he was on vacation. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing I just find it funny that you haven't gone crazy not being able to talk to your boyfriend for a whole TWO weeks."

"Tell me about it. It was torture, I am sooooo gonna chew him out when he gets home for not taking his with him on his stupid trip." I laugh and check the computer

Takejake: Anytime

u there?

Hello?

Plsz don't ignore me

R u mad?

We need to talk

I laugh and type quickly my reply.

Katiemeabc: Sorry QT, talking to lex

Anyway u rox, but sorry g2g, gonna watch Alice in Wonderland

I log out, skip over to the pantry and pull out enough junk food to feed an entire third-world. Soda, popcorn, chips, ice cream, cake my stomach was starting to hurt just looking at it. I throw the mini bags of popcorn in the microwave and press the automatic popcorn button. I run upstairs and close my blinds, so no peeping toms see anything. With the boys across the street I have to be careful. I choose out my new cute pajamas with SPONGEBOB on them! I go to the bathroom and brush out my hair, pulling it into the highest ponytail possible without having a unicorn horn on the top of my head and head back downstairs. Lex is already sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her and Norbert, her stuffed dragon, on her lap. I start to run back up stairs when I smell the disgusting scent of something burning. My eyes widen as I realize what's going on and run into the kitchen. I put my phone on the counter and try to plug my nose and pull the burning popcorn out of the microwave. My phone vibrates from call from Jake and I leap for my phone and let the burning popcorn to the floor falling everywhere and burning my hand in the process.

'"AHHHHHHHHH! LEEEX! NEED HELP! NOOOOOW!" I flip open my phone with my non-burnt hand and quickly say "Sorry burned my hand really cant talk right now!" and jab the end button, Lex comes in the room and sniffs the air,

" Eww whats that smell."

"Yeah that's my burning flesh!" I snap. Her eyes widen, with a what-do-i-do-oh-gosh-gosh-what-do-i-freaking-do look. "Turn on the flipping faucet, make the water warm, NOT cold!" I dip a washcloth into the sink and take a rubberband to tie it around my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexie is still freaking out but my hand shows no sign of blistering so ifeel better. "You may wanna put another bag of popcorn in the microwave. Yours got ….. a little burnt." Lex gave me a lood,

"Yeah I think I'll go with out popcorn" I roll my eyes and throw her a bag of chips, but secretly im thanking god I don't have to go near the metal heat monster for the rest of the night. I grab myself a bag of Lays and a Diet Mountain Dew and plop down on the counch next to lex when m phone starts to ring.

"Crap crap crap!" I ergently search for my phone.

'What?"

"I told jake I'd call him back and I forgot." I scamper into the kitchen and quickly open my phone. "Hello?" I yell eagerly into the phone.

"Kaitlyn?" comes jakes voice. My heart leaps

"Yeah?" I question

"Look this is gonna be hard. And im sorry I had to do this over the phone." He voice says regretfully

"Oh god! Please tell me your not…." I can feel the depression creeping up my throat,

Let me finish. Look im going away to camp and I just don't think we can make this work.. I think we can only be friends, but I really wanna be friends" My blood is pumping in my ears as I try to think of something to say that will show him how much he means to me, but my brain has gone totally numb. The tears ball up in my eyes as I listen to the phone. "Kaitlyn? You still there?" I choke back the tears,

"Yeah"

"well? Do you wanna say anything, I kinda just poured my heart out to you."

"What did I do? What did I do to make you break my hurt, and make me feel like crap."

"Nothing, I… I just don't think we have any chemistry andy moe."

"Okay" I don't even bother to hold the tears back now.

"OH god please don't cry Kaitlyn. I'm so sorry." His voice filled with concern.

"Not your fault. Bye Jake." Not wanting to go through anymore I quickly hangup and shut my phone off. Lexs knows what to do and grabs a tissue box.

"Wanna talk?" she says sypatheicly

"We're through. Dumped, over," I sob. I feel like a big baby but can't help blabbering on. "Oh! I loved him so much! How could he hurt me like this, I thought he cared!" I rabbled. And lex, like the awesome friends she is sat there with me for hours listening to me weep. Thankfully not telling me I told you so but saying that everything would be okay.

"Thanks Lex. Your the best" I sniffle. She just smiles and hits play. I hope the movie will take my mind off my acheing heart. And thank goddness it does, I am sucked in the the movie, believing every minute of it. In the midd of the movie we hear another noise coming from up stairs. So we both arm ourselves with knifes and brushes and go out up stairs. I take my parents room and lexie takes mine.

"Katie! You'd better come see this." Lexie calls to me. Fearing the worst, I push open the door and move to wehere lex is gesturing, the window. Standing outside, roses in hand, throwing pebbles at my window is Jake. I slid open the window and slip out onto the roof. Crossing my arms I whisper to Lex,

"Quick, tell me everything I hate about him!" after feeding me dirty tibits I take a deep breath and walk to the edge of the roof. "What do you want?" I call down to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you checked your phone, I've called you like a million times!" I put my knife down on the roof and open my big mouth,

"No, I turned it off after you broke my heart in a billion pieces!" I scream, my mouth filled with swears.

"That's why im here. I relazied my mistake. Please give me another chance, I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"I'm sorry. I can't do that, your just not worth all this hurt. I hate playing your stupid breakup makeup thing. And im not sure with how I feel right now that we can even be friends. Good-bye Jake." I turn to go back inside but he yells,

"No Kaitlyn, I'm sorry. Sorry I had to do this." And he drops the flowers and pulls from his pockets two handguns firing at me. I scream as pain shoots up my arm.

"LEX!" I scream as I scrabble into the house, blood water falling from my arm. She slams the window shut and runs for the phone but the lights turn black, before she ca reach it. "Shoot he cut the power. Oh god what are we gonna do he's gonna kill us!" Tears are streaming down our faces, as we hear a window shatter and a gun shot. I have to bite my tongue to keep me from screaming. " We're gonna have to hide." I grab her hand, since she's literally scared stiff and run of to find a good hiding space. I rush into my parents closet and open the door to the cellar. I quickly crawl in, failing to pull Lexie in with me. I am about to pull her in when Jake's footsteps come into the closet. Lex's eyes go wide,as he aims the gun at her head. She crys softly and my cluttered brain tries to sort out my thoughts, and think of a solution. When I finally realize what I have to do.


	6. Chapter 6

I inhale deeply and step out of the hole just as he is about to pull the trigger on my best friend. "WAIT!" I shout, "Don't hurt her. What did she do. i'm the one you want. Just shoot me." He turns around and places the gun in fornt of my face. I close my eyes wishing I could just live for one more moment. And with nothing to lose I slap his face and kick him so he wont ever have kids. He drops the gun and I kick it away, grabbing lex we head for the stairs but in the heat of the moment we both trip over our own feet and fall heaving down the stairs. Disoriented but at the bottom of the stair we try to run, but only fall again. Jake thunders down the stairs and takes a first shot, missing both of us. But his second shot had better aim, hitting Lex square in the heart. We both shriek. And Lexie falls to the floor, and I collapse with emotion. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I cry. And watch the blood seep into Lex's shirt. Memories of playgrounds and dolls and sleepovers flood my mind, and I sob, calling Jake names with the most colorful vocabulary I've ever used in my life. When I've run out of things to say I stand up with my best friends dead body in my arms and Jake raises the gun.

"Do it!" I shout "Kill me! What do I care? Then I'll be with lex!" and to top it all off I flip him off. I close my eyes and wait for my life to start flashing before me, but nothing happens. And I feel jakep ressing his lips against mine. My eyes flip open and I grab the gun out off his hands and put it to my head.

I squeeze the trigger.


End file.
